


What is even happening? Frank x Reader

by SpookyQueen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, OC, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, frank morisson - Freeform, frank morisson x reader, frank x reader - Freeform, killer, legion x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyQueen/pseuds/SpookyQueen
Summary: You start the trial like usual. Except you are in your own home... how could the entity add such a place? Things have happened in the past with Frank Morisson and you really don't know what to do, you know you miss him. You see him in this trial and all you know is that you're excited.





	What is even happening? Frank x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, I had a dream this morning that slightly inspired this story. I suck at writing so don't hate or judge but to whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy. Frank/reader and straight smut with like a slight plot, not really. Good luck.

Sitting around the campfire you look at your friends. You feel some warmth in your chest as you watch them, even though this is like eternal hell, you're glad they are here. 

Nea, Feng, and Claudette are having what seems to be an intense conversation about plants. Claudette's eyes are bright as she's teaching them different facts. It makes you smile. You really don't know what you would do without them. You get out of your thoughts and slide closer to them, trying to join the conversation. As you begin to talk suddenly everything goes black, you all grab each other's hands and squeeze tightly.

The darkness begins to fade and you look around, you all are with each other. This new place looks so familiar to you.

"What is this place?" You hear Claudette ask. "Yeah, I've never seen this before..." Nea looks around, already planning her evasions. Your heart sinks as it all comes back to you.

"This is my house." You blurt out, voice slightly cracking.

"Holy shit, ___, are you kidding?" Feng looks at you and grabs your palm. Your eyes fill up with tears. "No... I'm not kidding.." your voice is soft, heavy with sadness. Nea looks back at you with anger, "What the fuck is wrong with this place?! Why does the entity feel the need to constantly tear us apart?!" You feel Claudette's arms around you, "I'm so sorry ___."

Your heart starts to race and so does all of theirs. "Shit, not the fucking time. The killer is close, we gotta hide," Nea whispers. You all separate and go through the home. You see Nea go outside and Claudette go upstairs. Feng gives you a caring look and proceeds on, she was your best friend in this realm. Meanwhile you don't even feel the need to hide. You just walk around, looking at everything, touching everything. It's been so long it seems, since you've been here. You look at the photos on the fridge, grazing your fingers across all of them. The smells, god the smells, so distant and yet so close to the same all in one.

Your heartbeat gets loud, in your ears loud and you duck behind the kitchen counter. Peaking out to see who it is this trial, you see them. The heart in your chest jumps a bit. You see the white and red varsity jacket go into a room. Frank Morisson, the leader of the Legion. You've gone up against the legion a good amount of times, some remember you, some don't. Susie usually lets you escape, you and her got along really well during one trial and you have the same music taste. Joey and Julie are ruthless towards you though, always slicing you up and always hooking you without remorse. Then there was Frank. You felt horrible for it but you had a crush on him, something about him just attracted you. There have been small moments in trials where you spoke to each other, with him it was a coin toss. Sometimes he would let you escape, others he wouldn't. He liked that you would give him sarcastic remarks and joke with him. You didn't think he was a total monster and it softened his feelings towards you a bit. There have been times in past trials where you and him have gotten close to doing things. It would get hot and heavy, trailed kisses, neck bites, hands sliding over skin, but it would always end with him leaving to kill other survivors, or him having to kill you. You understood, you weren't upset at him for this. He showed you remorse more than most, but the entity gave him a job he had to do. But god you wanted to get closer.

You started working on a generator in your old living room, there was plenty of furniture to hide around so you felt like this was a good place to start. *BING* Two generators were finished, three more to go. You felt bad for taking so long to do your first one, but you couldn't help but reminisce. It was your old home for fuck's sake. The only thing that snapped you out of your daze was Nea getting hooked. So impatient she attempted to get off and failed, but Claudette rescued her, thankfully. She really has to quit doing that. 

You get to about 62% and your heartbeat starts again. Sneaking behind the couch you peer around. Frank walks up and looks around, bending over and looking behind chairs and cabinets. He walks back over to your generator and kicks it. You get a whiff of his cologne after he walked out, it smelled so nice. You go to repair the generator again and *BOOM* a short fuse. "Overcharge, really?!" You whisper to yourself. Your heartbeat starts again and you go back and hide as you whisper, "asshole." He comes back into the room, looking around again. He kicks your generator and turns back around. You feel him look at you, "fuck.." you thought to yourself. He gives a soft chuckle and walks away. Okay, so he might let you escape this time. Good. You walk back to the generator and see it's on about 43%. "How in the hell?" You groan out. You have to stop working on it because he hooked Feng. On your way to go grab her you see Nea get downed. "She's fucking dead now, fuck," you think to yourself. Grabbing Feng you both run into a corner outside so you can heal her. Claudette gets hooked right as you get finished healing.

From this point on it was back and forth and before you knew it you were the last one left.

You didn't know where the hatch could even begin to be at and you feel a panic attack forming. You go upstairs into your old bedroom to take a breather. You sneak into your closet and close your eyes, trying your best to calm down. You're horrible at things when you're nervous. Your heartbeat begins to pound loud, he's either right below you or near the room. You're still unsure if he's going to let you escape. You push back into the corner of the closet, accidentally hitting the clothes rail. Eyes tight together you curse at yourself, "Not the right fucking time to make noise." You hear the sound of footsteps and breathing getting closer and before you knew it your closet doors swung open.

You look at the person before you. "Hey Frank... did you miss me?" You give an awkward smirk. You hear a chuckle and he inches over to you, "I thought that was you behind the couch. Silly girl... don't you know that if you're trying to hide you don't make any noise?" His masked face leans in close. You can feel his breath and you feel heat form on your cheeks. "You'd think.. maybe I wanted you to find me..." you look into his eyes. What are you even thinking, saying something like that so up front? He gets even closer and pushes against you. "Don't tease me ___. Everyone is dead now." His hand goes to his mask and he lifts it off his face. You can see his face clearly now, his eyes peering into yours. "I won't hold back with you ___. If you really wanted me to find you, I will take you. Right now." The dominance in his voice makes you shiver.

Your legs start to wriggle around, feeling heat in between them. Quick thoughts run through your head. Is this really what you've been wanting? Yes. It is. You know it is. You wouldn't be feeling this excited if it wasn't. His voice breaks your thoughts and you feel fingers reach up and hold your chin. "Do you want me to fuck you ___? Have you been waiting for me sweet girl?" You feel like you're spinning. You feel another hand go around your back and pull you forward by your ass. A soft moan escapes your lips. He laughs, "You do, don't you? How long has this been on your mind? Me fucking you? You want me to make you cum? Want me to make you mine?" Oh god his words, why does he have to talk like this? Your thighs are pressed tightly together now, the heat between your legs feels swollen. You bite your lip and close your eyes. He grabs your face, "Answer me ___, tell me what you want. If you waste my time I'm going to have to kill you and that's something that we both don't want to do." Your breath is heavy and you look at him, "Sorry Frank.. Yes. I haven't stopped thinking about it. We never get the chance to and it's driving me crazy." Your mind is going crazy from you admitting this out loud. His words and your shame, it's turning you on so much.

You can't stop your hand from going in between your legs. You start to rub yourself and a moan breaks out. "I can't stop thinking about you fucking me anywhere and everywhere.." You sink to the floor and spread your legs a little for him, showing him how you're pleasuring yourself with your fingers. You hear his breath sharpen and he leans down to look at you. "Look at you ___, is it really making you that insane?" He starts laughing, "Finger fucking yourself right in front of me? Look at how much you're acting like a slut." You moan out, going faster. "Such a dirty bitch, moaning like that. Getting turned on by me calling you a slut. Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you like a slut? Treat you like a slut?" He's crouched down smiling at you. "Fuck.. yes. That's what I want. It's what I deserve." You stare at him, you know your cheeks are so flushed. You don't even care anymore, you just want him, and you want him bad.

His hand reaches over and takes yours away. He pushes it against the wall and takes his other hand to your area. You groan as you feel his finger slide across your slit. "Holy shit. Such a wet bitch." You feel one slide inside of you and you twitch. "I think you need more fingers. Whores always need more fingers." Two more fingers go inside of you, it hurts a little and you feel full. He groans out, "So fucking tight holy fuck. I can't imagine how your cunt is going to feel wrapped around my cock." A loud moan comes from you, imagining that feeling. You start to hump his fingers, trying to get more. "You like that? You like my fingers slut? Such a stupid bitch, how embarrassing. Fucking my fingers." A large smirk is on his face and it sends you. "Yes, yes, yes. Cum. Cum all over my fingers." He's moving them faster and deeper. "Cum you dirty fucking bitch. Scream out for me. I want to see my pretty fucking slut cum for me." You scream out and twitch, grabbing on to anything around you. The feeling of his fingers sliding out of you makes you groan. You look up at him and you see his tongue lick your juices off of his fingers. "Mmm, you taste so good ___. Such a sweet tasting slut." How is he even real?

Your mind is going crazy. You feel your legs get pulled up and you look down and see his bulge in his pants. "Are you ready for me to fuck you? I'm going to break you in half and hit you in places you've never imagined." "Yes, please. Fuck me right now. I'm a stupid slut and I want to be fucked hard, please Frank. Please," you're panting hard, acting like a dog in heat. He frees his cock from his pants and you wondered if you were drooling or not. It was the right amount of length and thickness. You couldn't be more ready to feel him inside of you. He presses his tip against your entrance and slides it over your clit and back down to your hole. He pushes your legs next to your head and you feel him sink in. He moans loud, "Fuck... holy fuck.. so.. tight.." You feel him bottom out inside you, his balls pressed against you. "So.. full.. Frank.. oh my god.." You feel your eyes roll into the back of your head. You feel it pulsating in you. You've never felt this high. Pulling back all of the way then slamming his hips into you hard, you let out a scream. He picks up a fast pace, sounds emitting from the hard pounding. Loud moans come over and over again from your lips. "You like that slut? You like being fucked into the floor? Fuck. You feel so fucking good. Look at you, eyes in the back of your head, tongue out, such a dirty fucking bitch. All because of a good fuck." You can't even make coherent words. His hand reaches around you throat tightly and your moan gets louder than ever before. You're going to break. "Fuck yes. Fuck. You like being choked? You like this man that killed your friends to choke you? Sick bitch. You're such a fucking whore for my cock. You're nothing but a hole. A dirty fucking hole." You scream out, "Yes! Yes Frank! I'm a hole, I'm your hole! I'm all yours, I'm a stupid bitch please do whatever you want with me! I'm just your fuck toy!"

He starts pounding you harder and faster, he begins to moan more. "Since you're my hole and my hole only, how about I cum inside of you? You want that?" You start twitching around and screaming, you don't even know yourself anymore. "You do want it! You like that thought? Me claiming you? Breeding you? You really will be mine if I fill you up with my cum. You will be all mine. Frank's cum hole. My little stupid cum slut. I will fill you up so much you won't know what to fucking do you bitch. God you're such a fucking whore for me." You're wailing now, tears forming in your eyes. Everything is so fuzzy, you never dreamed you could ever be sent this far over the edge. He's biting your lips so hard and choking you even harder, you've never felt so good. "Cum in me Frank! Cum! Claim me, please, please, please! Fuck Frank I'm going to cum!" He slapped your face hard and it made your eyes wide as you chuckle. That response made him smile large, pain felt so nice. He leaned down and whispered, "Good girl, you're such a good slut for me, wanting to take all of my cum deep inside your cunt. I'm getting close, fuck. Take it, take it like a good little bitch and cum when I fill you up with my thick fucking seed." You feel him bite down hard on your neck and his hips slam and jerk into you.

You finally have your release. Your cunt tightens around him as you cum, twitching and milking him so thoroughly. You feel the warmth from his cum fill you, his cock jerking and twitching, pumping it all into you. You feel so full of his seed. He leans up and looks at you with his piercing eyes. Holding your thighs in place his shoves his cock in and out of you slowly, shoving his seed in deeper, making sure you're full to the brim. You moan as he does this, both of you so lost in lust.

Finally he stands up and he puts his pants back on. He tells you where the hatch is and you both walk over to it. You feel his thick cum run out of you and down your legs as you stand on the hatch. You turn to look at him and he's smiling at you. "Bye sweet girl. I'll hopefully see you again soon. Let everyone know who filled you up, you're mine. You will always be mine." You shivered and blushed. "Bye Frank, I'll be thinking of you. And don't worry, I'm yours completely."

You jump down and your world is filled with blackness again. All of the bites and marks are gone, but you still have your memory. It will forever remember what happened, those feelings. As Frank goes back to the killer's area, he can't get you off his mind. His memory will also never fade away.


End file.
